Sweet Revenge
by Rosesareforever
Summary: One-Shot: What happens if Elena wants revenge and Damon shows up just in time? Rated M for a reason! R


**Sweet Revenge**

**A/N: **I don't know where this came from but I just wanted to write it... It's just a one-shot.

**Summary:** What happens if Elena wants revenge and Damon shows up just in time?

**warning: **Lemon ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the vampire diaries

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

She was mad, fucking furious! Who did Stefan thought he was? That bastard slept with Katherine in that stupid tomb, what was he thinking? How could he betray her like that? Maybe Katherine was right after all, maybe she was just a replacement. But why did Stefan lie to her? Why didn't he just tell her? It would've been less painful. Only thinking about him did hurt like hell. She always thought he was the good brother, the sweet and tender one, the one that would never hurt her, no matter what. Now she knew she'd been wrong. Stefan wasn't a good guy otherwise he wouldn't betray her like that. Okay, sleeping with another woman was wrong, but sleeping with your ex, the doppelganger of your new girlfriend? That was beyond wrong, it was like the worst thing he could've done.

The only thing Elena could think of was revenge, she wanted it so desperate. She wanted to hurt Stefan like he'd hurt her. Of course she knew it was wrong, very wrong actually. But she needed it, she needed to be the bad girl, just for ones. Her entire life she'd been a loyal, friendly girl…and see where she was now, it didn't really help her. If it would've than she hadn't been hurt like this. Look to Katherine, she's an evil bitch but she gets everything she wants. How's that possible?

One thing Elena knew for sure, she was going to be just as evil…she wouldn't be a stupid friendly girl anymore. She would be the bad girl that hurts Stefan. She would get revenge, just like she wants it.

Suddenly Elena heard a noise coming from her bedroom. She quickly got dressed and walked out the bathroom, her eyes still filled with tears. Tears for a guy who wasn't worth any of them, still she couldn't hold them back.

When she walked in her room she saw Damon lying on the bed, smirking at her.

"What do you want?" she asked still pissed off. You could definitely hear it in her voice.

"What? Can't a guy just walk in like this?" he asked before looking at her. When he saw the tears in her eyes, his smirk immediately turned into a concerned look.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly this time. She could hear the confusion in his voice, he probably didn't know what Stefan had done. Otherwise he would've made a joke about it or something.

"I don't wanna talk about it," she answered with a thick voice, the tears were still rolling down her face. In a matter of seconds he was right in front of her, pulling her in a comforting hug. "Don't cry," he whispered, not knowing what else to do. He just wanted her to feel happy, not hurt. He was really going to kill the bastard that hurt her like this. Who the hell could be so dumb and cruel?

After a minute or two she was only sobbing, trying to stop crying but it didn't exactly work. "Do you still don't wanna talk about it?" he asked sweetly, hoping she would tell him what mattered. He wanted to be able to help her. He'd hurt her before and for once, he wanted to be the good guy instead of the evil one.

"Ask Stefan if you wanna know it," she answered, her voice full of sarcasm. She was furious and it wouldn't go over any time soon.

"What did he do? What happened?" He was worried about her, she was his friend after all. And friend helped each other, right? What had that stupid brother of his done this time? It looked very bad on the look on Elena's face.

"He just had a little rendez-vous with Katherine while they were in the tomb. I'm sure Katherine loved it, just as much as she loved telling me."

"What?" he asked confused, of everything this was really the last thing he expected. "Are you sure? Katherine's a lying bitch, she probably just wanted to make you mad."

"Stefan was standing beside me when she told it, he didn't say a word. When I ask if she was lying he shook his head." The tears that were left, started to come out again. She could remember everything in detail, the look on Stefan's face, the look on Katherine's…pure victory, you could see how happy that bitch was. If she hadn't been a vampire, Elena would sure have tried to kill her.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered, he wanted to take away her pain but didn't know how.

"You don't have to be. It's not your fault that your stupid brother treats me like shit."

"I know but I hate to see you suffer… Isn't there anything I could do?" He look funny when he was trying to be selfless, Elena thought. It wasn't something he was used to and she knew it. But he already helped her, just with being his usual self. He never lied to her, never hide the truth and he definitely cared about her…you could tell it by the look on his face. He was truly worried about her.

"Make love to me," she whispered, surprising herself. It was just what she needed, a night full of rough sex so she could forget about Stefan. A night to never forget. When she looked in his eyes, she could see the confusion. He didn't know what to do and for the first time in her life, she saw him speechless. The great Damon Salvatore was speechless by her words, how cute.

"Elena?" he asked trying to keep his voice as normal as he could, when she took a step closer to him. But she didn't exactly answer, she just wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Her lips gently brushing against his. For a second she'd took him by surprise before he gave in to her, kissing her back on the most sweet way he could, trying to get used to the amazing feeling that went through his entire body. This was what he wanted for so long, what he needed for so long.

They continued kissing each other, more passionate and rough, both trying to get dominance. Neither of them gave up and a hot battle started. After a while Elena needed to break their kiss to catch some air. She was breathing heavily while looking in his ocean blue eyes. She could perfectly read them, he wanted her and she wanted him just as much.

He kissed her again, sucking and nibbling on her soft lips. He slowly removed her chemise, while she unzipped his pants. He waited for this, for so long, he still couldn't believe it was finally happening until he felt her little hand stroking his hard length. He let out a moan of pure pleasure. He could smell how aroused she was and it only made him harder.

He slit his hand in her pants, earning a soft moan from Elena. He started nibbling on her neck while he very carefully thrust in one of his fingers. Her body tensed up against his, she started moaning louder, enjoying the pleasure he was giving her.

She squeezed his balls while continuing to stroke him faster. He was moaning her name and it totally made her crazy. She could feel how her body was almost begging for release.

When he felt her walls tighten, he thrust in another finger making her almost scream his name. He loved the way she moaned his name, it was like a song.

"Damon, I… need you," she tried to say between moans. He gave her a passionate kiss before entering her, making her feel complete for the first time in her life. She didn't know what she was missing until now. He was much bigger than Stefan but still he fitted perfectly. It was like they were made for each other.

"So tight…so wet," he moaned loudly. The wonderful feeling of her walls tighten around his cock made him almost loose his self control and that was definitely something he wasn't used to.

"Gosh, Damon!" she screamed when she climaxed, her body shaking from head to toe. He came only seconds behind her with her name on his lips. She couldn't do anything but smile, she felt so amazing. She never felt something quite the same before, not even with Stefan, the one she thought she loved

"That was…"

"Amazing," he added smiling. She was still having troubles breathing but him smiling at her like that, it definitely didn't make it more easy. She completely forgot about what she was thinking and she just wrapped her arms around him again. She pulled him as close as human possible and started kissing again. In only a second she could feel his _again_ hard member pressing against her lower body. "Already?" she whispered between kisses, still holding him as close as she could. She wanted this moment to last forever.

"I could go on the entire night and day if I need to, Kitten," he whispered back, making her wetter than ever before. His voice was so sexy and low, it made her shiver.

"If that's what you want you should definitely do it." That was an invitation he would love to take…

.

.

.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. I know it was short but I think this was a good ending.**

**Please let me know what you think of it! ;)**


End file.
